Chapter II - Seven Deaths (transcript)
PREVIOUS CHAPTER CHAPTER II SEVEN DEATHS ACT I {BGM START: Friday the 13th Part VII – The Pier} EXT. COLUMBIA HOSPITAL NARRATOR: Columbia Hospital, a place where we have skilled medics and the nearest hospital to our neighborhood. It has been three days since the dreadful event that struck the Physics lab, and the seven volunteer students who are hit by the radiation have been hospitalized. INT. COLUMBIA HOSPITAL - WAITING AREA JOSHUA: (narrating) ''Besides being the narrator of the story, I am also one of the major characters of this story. It began when the class made me the head because Johnny is one of the victims. All the victims are those who hold high places in the class and somehow the school, as we are Form Five students. And it’s not just Johnny. We also lost the class secretary, who is Anne; the Head Prefect Isabel, our best athletes Yen Lin, May and Yun; and of course, Sheila, the teacher's pet of our class. '''JOSHUA': (speaking) at the clock ''It’s 3.00 pm already and I haven’t had my lunch. Lucky I brought their homework. I got to visit Johnny. ''{BGM START: Plecotus – The Dark Knight Rises Fan Soundtrack} INT. COLUMBIA HOSPITAL WARD opens the door after knocking JOHNNY: Yes, come in. JOSHUA: Evening, Johnny. I’ve got your homework. JOHNNY: Oh, thank you. So, how’s your day? JOSHUA: Uh… yes, it’s fine. Just without you guys around. What about you? JOHNNY: I feel unwell. That small explosion you said is a form of radiation. It’s just us seven who are affected and we feel very sick. JOSHUA: Oh, my. That’s unusual. Only seven of you but not the rest of the class. [[Dr. Raymond]] JOSHUA: Evening, Doctor. DR. RAYMOND: Evening. JOSHUA: So, how’s Johnny now? DR. RAYMOND: He is now under the condition of acute radiation syndrome. Symptoms include radiation burns, loss of blood cells and prolonged dizziness. JOSHUA: How long will he be treated? DR. RAYMOND: Two weeks, if we’re lucky. JOHNNY: Joshua, do you have any homework to share with us? JOSHUA: Uh... no. We came back to class at 12.55 pm. The history teacher asked us about your whereabouts, and we explained the whole thing. (Suddenly Joshua is reminded of a visit from his pen pal) JOSHUA: I guess I’ll be making a move. My friend will be visiting me in 30 minutes. JOHNNY: Uh... OK, Joshua. Be safe. JOSHUA: Get well soon, Johnny. Bye. Thanks, Doctor. ACT II {BGM START: Ultraman Tiga – Fun Days (2:02 marker)} INT. JOSHUA'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM Joshua’s house, Joshua is impatiently waiting for his friend to drop by at his house. He goes to the dining room to get a drink when he hears the doorbell. JOSHUA: She’s here. runs to the door in a sped-up scene and opens it, revealing it to be none other than his idol, horror novel writer [[Jo]] {BGM START: Ultraman Tiga – Fun Days (1:30 marker) } JO: Evening. JOSHUA: Evening, Jo. Come, take a seat. leads Jo to the living room and offered her a seat on the couch. JO: Thanks. JOSHUA: We have something to discuss today. JO: Is it about the school experiment incident? JOSHUA: Uh... yes. How did you know about that? JO: I knew it from a friend of mine at Twitter. JOSHUA: Oh. I never used Twitter. EXT. JOSHUA'S HOUSE {BGM START: Games Played in the Dark} police officers arrive at Joshua's house while Joshua and Jo talk about the incident. Following them is the plump inspector, [[Kelvin].] [[Remy|'REMY']]: Kelvin, you look outside for any sign of radiation while I and officer Mathura try to enter the home of "suspect number one". KELVIN: Roger. INT. JOSHUA'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM JOSHUA: Wow! Every time there is an incident like this you have an idea for a new book. How is that even possible? I thought you always wrote about aliens. doorbell rings. JOSHUA: Yes, come in. {BGM START: Caped Crusader} goes to the door and opens it. He finds two police officers Remy and Mathura at the door. Joshua is shocked but mustered his courage to try to talk to them. JOSHUA: Good evening, officers. MATHURA: Evening. Can I have your identification please? If you decline, we will call you "Suspect Number One". JOSHUA: "Suspect Number One"? Of what? MATHURA: You're around at the lab incident that morning, aren't you? JOSHUA: Uhh... yes. Well, actually, I'm having a hard day today. I had homework to do and I am entertaining a guest here too. Anyway, my name is K Joshua and I'm a Fifth Form student at SMK KK. I am one of the students of the class involved in the incident. My friend sitting at the couch there is Jo. She's an author of over 40 bestselling novels, 10 of which won readers' choice awards. JO: Hello. MATHURA: Oh. I can't believe you have such a famous friend, Joshua. Anyway, Jo, I can't believe I met you at such an unlikely place. Jo's hand I'm such a huge fan of your books. The one with the alien serial killer is my favorite! JO: Why thank you. REMY: Good evening, guys. My name is Remy and I'm a police officer. And you've met officer Mathura. JOSHUA: Evening to you too, officer Remy. MATHURA: You can just call me "M". JOSHUA: OK. Hi, "M". REMY: We're here because our inspector is checking for signs of radiation around here. We are also looking for suspects and witnesses of this morning's incident. Based on the identification details that you gave us earlier, you must be one of the students of the class that was involved. MATHURA: Right now, we are also figuring out the name of our current operation. door opens and inspector Kelvin enters the house {BGM START: Enter the Dragon} KELVIN: Hello guys! JOSHUA: Who is that? REMY: That's our inspector. KELVIN: Call me Kelvin. I work for the Police Force. JOSHUA: That's cool. KELVIN: I'm thinking of the operation name too. Any ideas? JOSHUA: Uhh... JO: Uhh... REMY and MATHURA: Uhh... some serious thinking, Joshua finally gets an idea JOSHUA: Bingo! How about "Operation Fusion"? JO: "Operation Neutron Strike"? REMY: What about "Operation Yuen Ling"? Jo, Mathura and Kelvin are caught off guard by Remy's suggestion JOSHUA: Who's "Yuen Ling"? REMY: Uhh... That's my former colleague. She is currently working at a nuclear science research facility in Japan. KELVIN: OK then. I think "Yuen Ling" seems to be the most suitable choice for now. JOSHUA: Maybe we can help with the investigation. Anyway, the victims of the incident are in the hospital. And the unusual thing is only seven students are affected by the radiation from the mystery substance we have used in the experiment. I and most of the other students are unaffected and showed little to no sign of radiation. KELVIN: Well, that's strange. I guess this is a case that we need to work together to solve. This operation Yuen Ling now has a new agenda. JO: Let me join too. KELVIN: You're in. JO: Cool! MATHURA: Then what are you waiting for? Let the operation begin! police officers and inspector Kelvin leave the house JOSHUA: OK, let's get back to our conversation. ACT III INT. COLUMBIA HOSPITAL